I Can't Die Just Yet
by Aspiring-to-Inspire
Summary: She should've listened to them...


It didn't take her long to realize that she was bleeding to death. That she'd never be able to tell Oliver how much she loves him. That she'd never be able to tell Clark how sorry she was for not being there for him. That she'd never be able to congratulate Lois on her wedding day. And, that she'd never be able to have children. She knew she should've listened to Oliver…

She continued to tell herself that he'd be there. He'd come to her rescue. Either Clark or Oliver. One of them. Even after all of the hurtful things she has said to them in the past. They don't hate her, they're just angry. Angry that she never listens to anyone anymore. She does what she wants to. She tells them she's responsible, yet she always gets herself in more trouble. When they try to turn her in the right direction, she yells at them and tells them she can handle herself, but they're always there.

The last time she ended up being chased by a serial killer, because she didn't stay away from a possible crime scene. All she wanted was to get the story before anyone else. Though she wasn't a reporter anymore, she still had a thing about finding out the truth. When the little girl, Betsy, tells her who her kidnapper was, she tries to find him and ends up at the bottom of a lake. AC fishes her out. She remembered that one especially. The blue ocean closing in around her. Possibly the worse near death experience ever. But, one of them was always there.

Then there's the time when she flew halfway across the country, because she thought Lex was still alive. It was all just a trap. He expected her to come. He wanted her to come, so he could either get the truth out of her about the Green Arrow or kill her. Two options. Two options she thought long and hard about. She never had to make a decision, though, because Bart saved her. Then, the time she got stuck in a minivan that was caught on fire. Someone else's mistakes would've killed her that time, but Victor got her out. Again, one of them was there.

Ever since then, it was always Clark and Oliver. The two she avoided most. The two that always wanted to protect her, but never understood that she planned on doing important things with her life. The two that supported her as long as it wasn't dangerous, but she loved dangerous. The only reason she risks putting herself in danger, is because she knows if she gets hurt, then they'd save her. So, she takes this risk and does what she thinks is right. She's been working on this case for a while now, and she found something. A teenage girl she knew from not too long ago finally told her where her rapist was hiding. She knew it would be very dangerous, but the teen was finally ready to be set free. There was only one way to do that.

She set out to find him in Illinois. It was a tough journey going from hotel to hotel, but she knew she could do it. She finally found him in a motel and ended up in the mess she was in. She had no clue how he got in there with the weapons, and she didn't expect it. She tried to protect herself, but all she could do was run. He wouldn't let her go, because now she knew. She begged him and told him she wouldn't say a word, and it was then that she realized why the teen was so afraid of him. He killed everyone that got in his way, and he was going to kill her no matter what.

The pain in the right side of her body was excruciating. She could barely think, and it hurt to breathe. On top of bleeding to death, she was freezing to death. She didn't think she'd be this cold. He left her there to die, and he was sure she would. She closed her eyes, and hoped the pain would go away. Hoped the light would find her. She wanted to die. She wanted to do anything to make the pain stop. She felt the warm hands on her forehead and Clark calling her name. It was both of them. Then, there was Bart in the background screaming for her to come back, and Victor and AC calming him down. They needed her.

Her eyes shot open as the pain in her side began to hurt even more as she was lifted onto the stretcher. She wanted to ask them how they found her, but she couldn't speak. She was overjoyed. She never felt so loved in her life. She didn't think anyone would find her, but she knew it wasn't her time to go. She would be able to tell Oliver she loved him. She would be able to tell Clark she's sorry. She would congratulate Lois at her wedding. And, maybe she'll have children. But the minute Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead she knew she'd be okay. She'd be just fine. Chloe Sullivan doesn't die today.


End file.
